Stinger
REVAMP IN PROCESS. Personality Stinger is... complicated. Her mask, is usually the first thing anyone ever sees her act like. She acts very bold and confident, and doesnt think before she acts. When people say something about her, even if it's not that bad she will snap at them and most likely be rude. Her size and breed makes her very intimidating to others, and she takes up that title openly. However, she has a kind side that is farther down. Scratch that, waaay farther down. But when she is that way, Stinger is one of he most caring pups you could ever meet. She becomes more like this when she grows older and has pups of her own. She is very kind to disabled or even just upset pups, and comforts them the best she can. She is incredibly loyal to her family, and if anything happened to them she would be heart broke. She finally learns what its like to have responsibility over her actions, and tries to keep it that way. Overall she's a sweet, but fierce pup ready to defend her family to the end. Apperance Stinger is a bulky, yet elegant female wolf. Her fur is long and groomed, and is a light sandy color. Her legs are long and she can move very swiftly. Her body build takes after both her mother and father. Her mother was small and swift, and he father was big and bulky. So, I guess you can think of which builds she had contained. Muscles ripple beneath her pelt when she walks, and she enjoys the surprised looks she gets from others. Her eyes are a pretty deep emerald green, and her nose is a deep pitch black. Her paw pads are tough, and light pink. She has a scar that reaches from her shoulder to her side, but is not visible because of her long fur. A small patch sticks up from her head, and never goes down. Puppack, Vehicle, and Catchphrases PupPack: Definition: It generally looks like Rubbles but has different tools. Her puppack also has faint lighter colored polka dots on it. Tools: * Shovel * Hammer * Wood Planks(small enough to fit in pack) * Cables * Nails * Screwdriver Vehicle/Puphouse: Stingers puphouse again, looks like Rubbles but has lighter yellow polka dots all over it. On the inside it has pictures of her family, selfies, or generally anytime having fun. She keeps the toy Gram sewed her and sleeps with it and also has a tiny cactus named Spikey that she secretly takes care of. * Auto Pilot * Crane * Scooper ( It's Rubbles thing but I dont know what it's called XD) * A Drill ( Her Scooper thing turns into a drill and breaks down the rock) * A depositor in the back ( A thing where she puts the boulders instead of leaving them on the side of the road XD) CatchPhrases: "This Pups gonna dig it up!" - CrazyNeonWolfx "They don't call me Stinger for nothing!" "Shovel in paw, I'll dig with my all!" - CrazyNeonWolfx "I bring the Sting!" Trivia - WIP Gallery Ty so much to all of the people who have contributed! IMG_0019.JPG|Stinger -IceTiger101|link=Stinger image.jpg|Stinger! Give credit to Aviixii|link=Stinger-Aviixii Stinger! This is pretty much how she looks and yeah..jpg|link=Stinger Stinger by Mac.png|Amazing Pic by MacBarrPup!!!|link=Stinger Sting.jpeg|Stinger~Template colored by Crazy Stinger and Planet.png|Another Amazing pic From MacBarrPup!!!! I lurv it so much!!!!|link=Stinger Sketch-1499770493498.png|Amazing pic by TheArticDove!!! I love it so much I can't stop staring at it!! <3|link=Stinger imageg.jpg|Amazing pic By Aviivix! I love it so much! She be like, I'm da boss! X3 thx so much Aviivix!|link=Stinger